Syed please
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: A quick fanfic of what I thought should of happened with yesterdays episode. Chryed


"Sy wait" Christian called as he ran after Syed with tears in his eyes. He didnt answer Christian he just kept walking, "Look at me" Christiann begged with more tears in his eyes. "Please...." he said quietly.

Syed's eyes were shut tight and he couldn't look or even try to say anything to Christian. Syed was crying too much, he was too angry, to upset, hurt. Christian ran up to him and grabbed his arm "Syed please just look at me" Christian begged once more and Syed wouldnt look at him. "Why wont you looked at me?" he asked he got no answer from Syed he was just trying to take his arm away and looking at the ground. "I know your upset Syed, I know your hurt. Let me help please" he pleaed not going to let his arm go anytime soon.

"How could you possible help. Youve made life nothing but a mess ever since we kissed. Just get out of my life!" Syed shouted as he yanked his arm back then ran off. "Sy....I'm sorry" he said quietly as he saw Syed run around the corner.

Syed stood behind a wall and slid to the floor. His knees were by his head, his arms cuddled around them and his face burried in his arms. All Syed could do was cry, he didnt want to shout at Christian but he did. The night was getting colder and it started to rain, Syed didnt care he just wanted to be on his own, "maybe i should just leave walford" he thought as he clenched his eyes shut, he was breathing heavily and was getting cold.

Christian wipped his eyes as he went looking for Syed, he was stood where Syed was and looked around, he was about to walk when he heard Syed crying on the floor. "Sy" Christen said quietly. Syed didnt look up he kept his face down. "Syed look at me." he begged as he bobed down next to him."leave me alone Christian" Syed ordered. "No" he replied. He forced Syed too stand up and grabed his arms tight so he couldnt run away. For a quick moment Syed looked up at Christian his eyes were bloodshot the tears pouring down his face. He couldnt look at Christian.

Christian didnt say anything he just looked at Syed who waas not trying to make eye contact. But before Christian could speak Syed put his arms around Christians waist and burried his head into his chest, Christian had a shocked look on his face then a happy smile appeared. He place his hands on his back and hair which was soaked from the rain. "im sorry" Syed whispered, "Im sorry Christian" he repeated. Christian looked down at Syed "hey, shhh, its alright..." Christiann said trying to calm Syed down.

"I shouldnt of said those things.. I shouldnt of rejected you like that...Im sorry. You deserve better" Syed cried as he burried his head even more into Christian's chest. "all I want is you no one else" Christian said. Syed tried to a smile on his face but he couldnt he was crying too much. "Its raining and cold lets go back to mine and i'll give you some dry clothes to put on" Christian said with a sweet smile. Syed gulped and breathed out then nodded his head. "Sounds good, can I have a cuppa as well" he asked trying to crack a smile as well. "cause you can" Christian said smiling.

They got back to Christians flat. Syed sat on the couch waiting for Christian to come out with some dry clothes for him. Syed had put his coat on the raidiator and sat with his head in his hands. 3 minutes later Christian returned with a baggy (well baggy for Syed) red top and joggers. "thanks" Syed said softly as he took the clothes off him. Christian kissed his forhead and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"After the way I treated him, he still lets me in with open arms...he must really love me" Syed thought as he took his clothes off in the the bathroom then changed into the clothes.

Christian was leaning against the counter while he was waiting for the kettle to boil. Syed came out and smiled at Christen. "There dry clothes. The kettle almost boiled" he smiled. "yeh..." Syed said drifting off the conversation.

Syed was sat on the couch again and Christian made the tea. When Christian brought the tea in Syed was taking his top off. "what are you doing Sy?" he asked confused. "Take me" Syed said simply. "What?" "take me now..." Syed said standing up in front of Christen. "No" Christian rejected him. "why not" Syed asked. "Not in the state your in. It would be like taking advantage of you since your in a weak state right now".

Syed looked around and sat back down "I should go..." he said trying to put the top back on "and go where?" Christian replied. "I dont know....anywhere. How about that place you were talking about the other day..what was it called Hebden bridge" Syed said looking like a lost puppy, "No, just sit down drink this and try and get some sleep. You can have my bed and I'll stay on the couch" Christian said with a kind smile. Syed looked at him and took the cup. Christian sat next to him and turned the tv on.

They both started to drink their tea and Syed looked at Christian "what?" he asked softly "nothing...you look handsome when your being a gentleman" Syed said smiling. "Aw you" Christian smirked as he placed his arm around Syed.


End file.
